The Power of POP!
by Natsumi Wakabe
Summary: Hound was having a bad day. But it wasn't something a little piece of plastic couldn't cure. Inspired by a plot bunny


Disclaimer: No, Natsumi does not own Transformers. If she did, well, let's just say that it would no longer be viewable to children.

A/N: Stupid Natsumi made me be secretary for this stupid thing, and I am NOT HAPPY! But, she said that it'd be a cute little thing to do, so here it is. Btw, in case you're wondering, this came from a bunny on TF Bunny Farm. The (blood thirsty, deceptively cute) bunny was: "2. Hound discovers the wonders of bubble wrap. 2a. He shows it to Mirage, who refuses to give in to baser pleasure." So I hope that the pain I went through to get this done is well worth it…and Natsumi's head _*remembers jumping on her head like a spider monkey*_ Well, enjoy, and please remember to review, if you would.

PS- here's the link to it: .com/tf_bunny_

If anyone on the base needed a stress relief that day, it was Hound. Today had just been absolutely awful for him, one of those days when he shouldn't have even left his berth.

First, he had woken up late and when he tried to get off the berth, he had found out that he was the latest victim of the twin's pranks. They had covered him in doodles and writing, much of which made no sense. Although, the artwork that Sunstreaker had left him was very pretty. So Hound had headed for the wash racks, only to find out that two thirds of it was indisposed of because the twins had decided to extend their prank there too. So he'd had to go to the far side of the racks, only to find out that he'd have to wait. For Sunstreaker. Who was never going to get out of there in the five breems that Hound needed in order to get to his shift on time. So then, he had been late to his shift, which _never_ happened. So Prowl, being the stickler to rules, regulations and all things logical, had given him punishment duty. And not just any punishment duty, but cleaning the wash racks! Seriously, that was just plain mean. Maybe it was a sign: like Prowl should stop being such a stick in the mud and just get _faced so he wouldn't torment poor scouts that were having a bad day._ So by the time he'd gotten to his patrol, he was in a foul mood, only to find out that he was paired with Sideswipe. The stupid son of a glitch that had pranked him. And was, apparently, in the mood to rub it in his face plates, as well as decide to take off as soon as the Decepticon seekers had decided to fly over head. Did he mention that Starscream was in the mood to shoot the slag out of them, as well as _scream at pitches that should never be heard, ever_? So after having to call in for reinforcements, drag Sideswipe's aft from battle and _finally_ get back to base, he was not in the best of moods.

So now, much later, he was in the rec room, a scowl on his face (he refused to call it a pout, because pouting meant that he was throwing a pity party or some stupid slag like that, _which he didn't_), brewing over the fact that life wasn't fair.

"Hey Hound, what's wrong?"

Upon hearing his designation called from below, he immediately knew it was one of the humans, so he looked down, ready to say that he was fine, only to stop before he even started. There, spilling out of Spike's hands, was something he'd never seen before. It was plastic, that much he could tell, but it was not in any of the forms that he was familiar with. It seemed to have pockets of air inside, all of them lined up neatly in rows that just went on.

"What's that?" Hound asked, forgetting his manners as he stared at the plastic sheet with intrigue.

"This? Oh, it's just bubble wrap," Spike said, as he twisted a corner of it in his hands, making the wrap force out the air, creating a popping sound. "Dad wanted to have some things shipped out to home that he had here, so we bought a bunch of it." Another pop from Spike's hands was heard, before he looked up to Hound. "Would you like to try some? I've been told that it's a great way to relieve stress."

"Sure," Hound responded, the corner of his lips tugging up as he was handed the bubble wrap. It wasn't too small, just enough to go a few feet between his hands. He blinked at it for a moment, before mimicking Spike's earlier movements, and twisting it in his hands. A series of pops were given, each making Hound's smile grow, until it was a full out grin. By the time he had popped every air bubble, his optics were bright with happiness, and every so often he would give a small giggle-snort. When he realized that he had popped all the bubble, he turned to Spike, and asked ever so nicely, "So where can I get more?"

Later that week, Hound was found in his room, surrounded by the stuff. For the most part, he'd pop it with his hands, but occasionally, on a really bad cycle, he'd lay it in layers on the floor and stomp on it. It never failed to cheer him up. Right now, he was on his berth, humming to himself as he happily popped another sheet.

"Hound?" Mirage asked as he opened the doors. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Mirage," Hound said, getting up and walking over to the blue mech. "I've got something really cool that you've got to try!" At this, Hound thrust his fist full of wrap into Mirage's face. "Bubble wrap!"

Mirage quirked an optic ridge at this as he gently pushed aside the servo in front of his face.

"And this is supposed to impress me how?" he asked, looked for all the world unimpressed and bored.

"Here," Hound said, putting the sheet into Mirage's servos. "You're supposed to pop the air bubbles, so that then it forces the air out through breaks made from when you twist them, or press on them. It's really great! Try!"

Hound grabbed another stray sheet, as he demonstrated with much enthusiasm to his friend, resulting in an almost non existent jump from Mirage at the loud pop that came from it. Now normally, Mirage would have refused to do such a thing, but when he saw how Hound was looking at him, his optics so happy and asking for him to do it, he did.

The results got a very quick flash of a smile, before he attempted to give the sheet back.

"I'm sorry Hound, but I fail to see what this is supposed to do."

"Aww, come on 'Raj, it's for fun! Not to mention it's great for really bad days!"

"Still," Mirage said, as he lowered his hand, "I don't understand the purpose for such a thing. It seems like a waste of time. As it is, I need to get going and report to Jazz, and don't you have a shift to get to?"

"Slag, almost forgot! Thanks Mirage!" With that, the green scout was rushing out of his quarters, leaving the blue spy inside. Mirage poked his helm out the doorway for a moment, making sure that no one was there. Then, once he was sure that no one else was around, he looked back at the bubble wrap in his hands, and give it a quick twist. The resounding pop brought another smile to his face, as he then subspaced it and went off to his briefing with Jazz.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, please give a review to Natsumi so she'll be inspired to write again. Now scat! Gabrielle out.


End file.
